


The Death of Roscoe Sweeney

by Higgies230



Series: Lives to Take [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Scene, F/M, Killer Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgies230/pseuds/Higgies230
Summary: What would have happened if Matt had given in to the devil and killed Roscoe Sweeney? When the knife in his hand was to tempting. When Elektra's excitement was too infectious to pass by.





	

  Matt strolled into the very posh kitchen in the house that did not belong to Elektra behind said woman. He plopped himself down on the counter and she practically skipped over to the fridge and started listing the names of all the obviously expensive foods stored there. After chucking the pickle jar at him, which he caught of course, he lay back on the counter. He couldn't quite comprehend why he was so comfortable with the situation which was basically breaking and entering. Not the best start for a man studying to be a lawyer.

   "So, when you graduate," Elektra began, placing a cheese on his stomach as he hummed to show he was listening.

  "And we get married," he was rubbing her shoulder at that point but raised his eyebrows when she said it, even if there was a smile that he couldn't avoid. He liked the sound of that,"wow," was all he said." And we buy a house, I mean houses," she said unwrapping the cheese and gesturing with the knife in her hand before listing names of where their houses would be and then cutting the cheese.

  "This is how we are going to live," she said as she fed him the cheese on the tip of the knife.

  Matt laughed, he _really_ liked the sound of that," and what about the kids? What are we going to do with them?"

  "Oh who knows," she replied, popping some cheese into her own mouth as the man on the counter continued to rub his hand up and down her upper back," sweet little Ellie, her simpleton brother Matthew Jr. (that made Matt laugh again) can cook and clean and stock the fridge for us so we can use our time doing better things."

  She was looking down at him, running a single finger up down his muscled stomachs and he looked up at her, only without seeing. When he was with Elektra he wished more than ever that he could see. He knew that she was beautiful as he had mapped the smooth skin of her face with his fingers many times, he knew that her body was good. He knew her voice and her heartbeat. Her scent and the way her footsteps sounded. He knew that she had the most luxurious locks that he loved to run his hands through but he didn't truly know what she looked like, he only knew that she had dark eyes and hair because he had asked. He wished he could see her with his own eyes but he couldn't. He was just so grateful for what he did know, and in many ways he could know her more intimately than others for the senses that he did have.

  He smiled up at her," like sex," he said, guessing as to what "better things" could be.

  "Just like sex," she said leaning down to his lips. He leaned up but just before they met she pulled away," who's thirsty?"

  Matt let out a sound that was half disappointed and half laughter as she walked away. Her heals clicked audibly on the floor and he couldn't help but ask," Is it good?"

 "What?" she asked from the other side of the room.

  "This," he said, jumping from the side and gesturing at the room around him," this life." He pulled a bottle of wine from below the counter as Elektra placed to glasses on the counter along with another bottle of alcohol. 

  "It's fantastic," she grinned," but I would trade it all in for a life time of smelling your skin." That made Matt pause for the tiniest moment before he pulled the cork from the wine, letting the froth pour over his hand as he walked over to her, unable yet again to suppress a wide grin.

  He poured the wine into one of the two glasses as Elektra poured the whiskey, then they swapped glasses and Matt was filled with so much love and joy he thought he might burst.

  "Cheers," he said as they clinked their glasses together and knocked back the drink. For a moment Elektra seemed to consider the drink and then she threw her glass, shattering it on the floor.

  "Sounded expensive," he commented as his heart rate accelerated.

  "I'm guessing," Elektra said a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth as she reached back into the cupboard to get another glass." And I don't care."

  As she drew out the last syllable she threw the next glass to join its predecessor on the kitchen floor. She then turned and opened the next cupboard, picking out a wine glass between her finger and thumb before dropping it,"get me?"

  "Yeah I get you," Matt said.

 "When are you going to learn?" she picked up the next glass and put emphasis on her next words as it shattered against the tiles,"get me!"

  The next glass was poised in her hand but Matt slide forward smoothly and grabbed her arm. He looked down at where he knew her face to be ad smiled fondly. Before gently taking the glass from her hand," I have learned," he whispered.

  He held both her and the glass as the gorgeous woman looked up at him," you know me. You know me like no one else ever has. And I know you . We belong together." With the last sentence he smashed the glass against the floor and cupped Elektra's face with his previously occupied hand. Her hands went to his shoulders and they kissed passionately among the broken crystals.

  But then he heard it," someone's here." He pulled away slightly and at once the feeling of guilt and fear spread in him. 

  "I'll explain everything I promise"... That is what she had said as she left with a parting kiss. But then there was the grunts of someone being punched and Matt didn't stop to think before hurrying after her.

***  
  "Matthew you remember Roscoe Sweeney," she said with a heel digging into the throat of an unfortunate man," the son of a bitch killed your father." Matt didn't need to be told. At the sound of the name everything seemed to stop.

*** 

  They tied him to a chair, Matt wasn't sure that he had fully gotten over the shock. Not while the man threatened, not while Elektra explained how she had found the scum. Sweeney didn't recognize him, it didn't mean anything to him that he had killed Matt's dad. He even admitted to killing many other men's dads. So Matt punched him like his dad used to punch his opponents. He punched him hard.

  When he had finished Elektra whispered in his ear," let it out", "do it for your father". He presence soothed him somewhat which then only caused confusion in his grief addled brain. She had said his name though and finally the evil scumbag recognized him. He didn't make things better for himself.

  "I will bloody the streets with your corpse, just like I did I did with your old man," Sweeney spat. That was when Matt lost it. He hit the man again and again and again. In the back of his mind he could feel Elektra's euphoria, her incredible joy and how she got off watching Matt's darker side surface.

  When he finally stepped back Sweeney's face was a pulp and Elektra was in her element. She stepped up close to him and offered him the knife. "Finish it."

  It was the same knife that she had cut the cheese with, it felt good in his hand. For a moment though he hesitated, he knew that she wanted him to kill the man. He wanted to he really did.

  "We can do anything together," she whispered in his ear. He liked the sound of that. He wanted to make her happy. And he definitely wanted to kill the man in the chair before him.

  He strode forward and drew the knife across the fat, swollen neck. Blood flooded out of the gash and Roscoe Sweeney gurgled out his last breath. Matt had never felt more alive.

  

 


End file.
